Love in Four Parts
by Eleanor Ariail
Summary: The four must be brought together as one. With Raw's help, DG intends to do just that. Raw/DG/Glitch/Cain PWP


Several hours after dinner, he slipped quietly past her door. She only glanced up when she heard the click of the lock.

"Oh, hi Raw," she said, seeing who it was and going back to her reading. She sat at her desk for several minutes, until she realized he still hadn't crossed the room to sit with her. She looked back to the door and saw that he was skulking against the wall, his eyes shining bright in the candlelight that filtered across the room.

"What's the matter?" she said, standing up to see him better. He ducked his head, and she saw that his hair was slicked back with oil and held at the nape of his neck by a thin red ribbon.

DG walked across the room and reached out for his trembling arm. The second she touched him, though, he shot his hand out, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her in front of him, until she was pinned between his body and the wall.

With a low growl, he attacked her neck, his mouth biting more than kissing. She gasped her surprise and pushed him away. "_What_ are you doing?"

He stared at her in confusion, wrapping his arms around himself. "Sorry. Raw go," he said, lunging for the door. She slid in front of him, cutting him off and catching his wrists in her hands.

"Uh-uh, I didn't tell you to leave, I just want to know what's going on." She held on to him, breathing slowly and willing him to calm down as well.

After a moment, he raised his head a little. "DG _need_," he said, pressing two fingers firmly against her sternum. "Raw afraid, but still help DG."

She thought for a moment of the recent cravings, the longing that swept over her every time she was with one of her companions, and she felt her palms twitch with the sudden flood of emotion. "Yes," she sighed, "I do need, don't I?"

He relaxed against her, sliding his hand up from her chest and pulling her face up to meet his. "Raw go slower, maybe?" he whispered against her mouth before catching it with his. The kiss was rough, with more teeth than lips still, but it was at least more restrained than his earlier attempt.

Pulling back just a hair's breadth, DG breathed deeply, then threw herself against him. As soon as she did, Raw felt her open beneath him, and he let himself fall into the chasm. He was aware now, he could feel her body not just with his fingers, but with his heart. He adjusted his body, leaned smoothly against her, lightened his touch, shifted his mouth; all to fit against the impression of her desire.

She thought she felt his heart ease against her's. It wasn't nearly as intense as having her memories searched, but she felt that same sense of a foreign presence that made her skin tingle and her chest tighten. To test her theory, she imagined, for just a moment, that she was pressed, skin to skin, against his chest. She had only barely formed the image in her head when he pulled back and began to tug his coat off.

With a few quick movements, they were nude. She guided him down to the floor and snuggled into his coat as he leaned above her. His hand pressed between her legs and she gasped, his gloves' smooth metal nubs rubbing cold against her thigh. His mouth followed his hand as it moved over her body, always the exact pressure, the exact friction, always exactly what she needed.

The gasps turned to moans as they moved together, his fingers following her thoughts, bringing her exactly where she wanted to be. "Please, Raw, I need..." and before she could even say it, he plunged into her.

Joined now, in both body and spirit, it only took a few thrusts before DG was nearly at her climax. She hovered there, unable to fall, clenching her eyes shut. Suddenly, she felt the phantom press of two bodies against her, one long and lean, the other thicker, and softer than she would have guessed. Though they were too solid to be simply imagined, they weren't as real as the hard heat of the man above her, and it was his gentle nudging that finally pushed her over the edge.

As she shuddered through her orgasm, her ephemeral lovers faded away, leaving her and Raw alone on the floor. He continued on to his release, and then fell, panting, to her side.

After a few moments of silence, DG sat up and held her knees to her chest. Raw reached forward, tracing patterns down her back until she began to speak.

"I'm sorry," she started, her voice cracking. "I shouldn't have thought of them. I should have-" But he cut her off, sitting up and wrapping her in his arms.

"DG didn't. Raw thought of them," he said softly. "But DG need them too. Need them here in body."

She stared at him and made a short, incredulous laugh. "That's... wrong, though. And anyway, they'd never agree to it."

"Love never wrong." He smiled and reached over his shoulder to remove his ribbon. "Others need DG too. DG tell them, show them," he said, as he tenderly tied it into her hair.

"What about you, though?" she asked, as he stood and began to dress.

"Raw will wait. Next time, all four together. All whole. All right." And he slipped out the door as quietly as he had come in.


End file.
